


She Said, She Said

by voodoochild



Category: The Hour
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alley Sex, Class Issues, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Strap-Ons, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Lix-centric drabbles, written for kink_bingo's January Mini-Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. that girl's got a hold on me

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from various Black Keys songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lix/Bel, object penetration. Title from "Howlin' for You".

She will think of this every time she's alone in her flat, crying into a bottle of wine over another married arsehole.

This is Lix's aim, of course.

Nothing they ever do to her will be better than being spread out in Lix's bed, legs around Lix's waist, taking everything Lix and her pretty carved dildo will give her. Lix fucks better than most men, kissing her all over and talking filthy as Bel makes those ridiculous noises that mean she's having a good time. 

Lix reminds her that she's wanted, and that there are better ways to get fucked.


	2. you can watch her strut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lix/Freddie, exposure/exhibitionism. Title from "She's Long Gone".

You don't take Lix Storm out - she takes you out.

(Possibly someone, somewhere has tried it. Freddie just doesn't know who'd dare.)

It's always worth it. No matter where she drags him - the theatre in a rented tuxedo or a cabaret in one of the tightest pair of denims he'd ever worn - he always feels like he belongs. Why wouldn't he? He has the most stunning woman in the place on his arm.

Everyone looks at them, and Lix twines herself around him, three inches taller in heels. You wouldn't know who to be jealous of.

(It's him. He's the one going to be screaming her name later.)


	3. all that it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lix/Hector, drugs/aphrodesiacs. Title from "So He Won't Break".

Lix would never go to El Paradis of her own free will, but five scotches in, she could be buggering Princess Margaret and Hector wouldn't care. She is witty and filthy and better than anything El Paradis currently has to offer.

He presses Lix up against the wall in the alley, goes to his knees regardless of his suit. She's hot and slick under her trousers, French knickers crumpling in his fist, and he puts his mouth to her with a groan. She pulls his hair and swears more creatively than most sailors, coming with a cry.

She makes him change his suit before he goes home.


	4. our love's a barbed-wire snare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lix/Randall, vehicular. Title from "Gold on the Ceiling". 
> 
> Warning - discussion of war imagery and death.

She made him love terrible smells.

Gunpowder. Blood. Petrol.

There was a night when they were caught in torrential rain outside of Madrid, didn't dare drive anywhere - with their luck, they'd have gone straight toward the Franquistas. Both of them utterly soaked, and she'd laughed at him trying to wipe his glasses off.

She'd ended up with one leg thrown over the seat and the other wrapped around his waist. His mouth chased rainwater over her chest, laying her back against the steering wheel. 

They'd emerged the next day, found the Nacionale camp shelled to the ground, thirty-seven bodies lying in the street.


	5. heart's on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lix/Marnie, class fantasies. Title from "Strange Desire".

It's Ms. Storm's little gestures that fascinate Marnie.

She holds the door for Marnie in a cloud of L'Aimant, cigarettes, and whiskey. She lights Marnie's cigarette, laugh gone rich and smoky. She strokes Marnie's hand as she shakes it, touches just a tad too familiar. 

If she were a man - and she nearly is, fascinatingly so - Marnie would call it flirting. She's certainly as accomplished at it as Hector. And a tiny part of Marnie wants to encourage it, wants to blush for Ms. Storm, flutter her eyes at her.

"Darling, please do call me Lix," she says, and Marnie bites her lip.


End file.
